Galactus
"Much like the Fantastic Four, you are nothing to me." -'' ''One of the lines spoken by him when the fight starts "Suffer for your arrogance!" ''- Said by him as he grabs the player during an attack'' "You cannot hide!" ''- Said as he uses a laser eye attack'' "How dare you?! I '''now' must squash you like the bug that you are!!!"'' ''- Said as he was defeated'' Galactus, the Devourer of Worlds, known to be a major villain of the Marvel comic Fantastic Four, is the final boss in [[Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3:'' Fate of Two Worlds]],'' due to him being lured in by the alliance between Doctor Doom and Albert Wesker. Backstory Galactus is the sole survivor of the universe that existed prior to the current universe. Originally Galactus was a humanoid named Galan, who was born on the planet Taa, a paradise-like world whose civilization is said to have been the most advanced of any of the known universe of that time. At the moment Galan's universe met its end, the Phoenix Force amassed the positive emotions of all living beings in the cosmos to preserve them from eternal damnation, enabling the ''Sentience of the Universe — the previous universe's equivalent to Eternity — to meet with Galan. Within the "Cosmic Egg" the Sentience of the Universe revealed itself to Galan and informed him that though they both would die in the final moments of the universe, they would both survive through a joint heir born into the next universe. The Sentience of the Universe merged itself with the mortal Galan and thus Galactus, the devourer of worlds, was conceived. In-Game Story In the Marvel Universe, Dr. Doom has teamed up with Dormammu and reunited a large number of known villains. Soon, they made contact with the Capcom Universe, and joined forces with Albert Wesker in order to unite both "Earths" into one. Galactus took notice and, in his mind, sees no other alternative but to destroy the world to prevent the catastrophe. The heroes and villains now must team up to defeat this new larger threat, or else lose everything. Boss Fight Phase 1 Before fighting Galactus, you must fight the cosmic avatar versions of either Doctor Doom, Dormammu, Albert Wesker, or Akuma. During the start of this match, you will fight one of them for now. There is no statistical differences between the cosmic avatars versus their regular forms, minus a separate health bar and the cosmic character cannot summon other characters. After 10 seconds of the fight, another of those random 4 fighters will jump in, causing you to face them both at the same time. Fortunately, the avatars share the same health bar, so if you have a multiple-hitting move that does not target 1 character, you will drain the life bar twice as fast. Once it empties, both avatars are defeated. Phase 2 After besting the 2 avatars, Galactus appears, after watching the battle from a distance, and his health bar has shown to be the size of three health bars (the same as the sub bosses). Also, the timer does not reset, making this battle rather difficult when it comes to having enough time. Here is Galactus's Movesets for the first half: *Ground pound. His basic arsenal. Can be avoided by getting close to him. *Front punch (when close). Can be avoided by moving away. *Grab. This move is unblockable. You can avoid it by hi-jumping. If you are grabbed, you can mash the buttons real fast to get out of his grab before he slams you to the ground, or by using an assist. *Snap Back. Galactus will use his finger to flick you out, temporarily disabling that character and forcing you to switch to a different character randomly. Around draining half his health, he will be stunned for a short period of time. Now is your chance to do massive damage before he recovers. After the short stun, Galactus is back in the fight. This time, he has an additional new set of moves: *Finger laser. A simple laser that goes around the screen. Probably the only new move in his moveset that does not nearly instant kill. *Eye laser. Laser shoots in a small downwards, hiting the farthest part of the screen, tilting at an upwards angle. This can be dodged by getting up close. Unblocked damage depends on location and character. *SUPER multi-finger laser. You must hi-jump this whenever possible. You will still receive a lot of damage when blocking. *HYPER laser. Sadly, you have no choice but to block this as this move fills the entire screen. *Energy Earth shatter. Though this move is rarely performed, this move is unavoidable and will instanly K.O. a character, even with Sentinel in full health. In order to prevent this move from succeeding, you must inflict as much damage and hits to Galactus as possible to stun him out of it.strangely when bringing an assist could also K.O the assitant. Should the player's team be defeated, the words "Earth K.O." are shown, signifying that the player has doomed both the Marvel and Capcom worlds to destruction. After the player's team is defeated, an animation shows Galactus standing before a burning Earth, before making it explode. However, if the player's team triumphs over Galactus, the words "You Saved The Earth!" show up instead, with Galactus falling off the stage's crater and fleeing in defeat. Theme Song thumb|300px|left Trivia *In MVC3, Galactus is voiced by Jonathan Adams. *As of February 7th, Galactus has now been officially confirmed due to his character intro trailer (like the other ones) being officially released. *Galactus has an ending also just like the characters. To obtain this ending you must lose the boss fight and do not continue until the timer reaches 0. After the "Game Over" was shown the ending appears showing the destruction of both Marvel and Capcom worlds. thumb|left|500px Category:Marvel Characters Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Evil Alignment Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Characters